Carth Onasi
by Jedi-Saiyajin-Twi'lek
Summary: Carth's POV after DS Ending. An AU. Many surprises await! Chapter 6: “Such a ploy would never work!” She jumped up from her bed and out her hand over her forehead. A thoughtful expression took over her features.
1. Rakata may help

**AU, baby! Carth's thoughts on the second betrayal.**

May 16

_Being limited to two extremes is pretty boring. Everything and Nothing. Repulsive and Gorgeous. Rich and Poor. No one can be both at the same time, but one can change in between them from time to time.  
  
Is there something wrong if it's very quickly, all in one day? One can imagine someone being rich and poor in a day: the time when a raggedy man is homeless with a TV and lotto ticket. Then the man may win. But they then say there was a malfunction and another number is drawn.  
  
It is strange how some things happen, but I am sure the Force has a reason for everything. Even the poor man holding his ticket, staring intently at the glowing screen—the Force has not abandoned him either. The Force is with the rich man that owns K-mart, the CEO of a Space program, whoever. The Force is not like a god. You cannot ask the Force anything.  
  
But you may manipulate it to do your will, or change others' will if you must. Many may use it with cruel intentions, but there is the Light Side of the Force and the Dark Side. Neither side ever completely disappears. It is simply lessened in measure.  
  
Such happens in war. The brutal, conquering side overpowers the meek, honest side, or vice versa. Some may fall to the darkside or flock to the light for survival, and one side is prominent. Both are never exactly equal, although coming close for a moment.  
  
And such a time is now, when the Sith are coming over us in waves, bringing millions of men when we are limited to a scarce thousand. But we may yet persevere.  
  
After all, Revan is dead._

Such thoughts I had! How stupid of me to trust him! I should have known that I would be betrayed again...but I still cannot believe that the man, the _companion_ I had come to know...the man I had confided in. After I had told him of Telos he had been the kind one to seek out my son...even if...he killed him...Dustil...  
  
But I am getting away from my point. The man standing behind me as I glare with hate at Saul. He's Revan. It still has not sunk in, even as I see him coming back with Bastila, walking down the beach towards all of us who wait outside. He has proven himself trustworthy, but I must not let my guard down, as I did with Saul.  
  
Mission asked where Jolee Bindo and Juhani were. Pearson answered, but not in the way I had expected.  
  
"They had to die for their resistance."  
  
I didn't know the full meaning of his words until Bastila stepped forward with a smirk—a smirk!—on her face and finished for him.  
  
"You will bow before the Dark Lord or die."  
  
And here I am, sitting on the seat of a roller coater named "Betrayal". _Again_. Of course, Mission refused and I ran. The last glimpse I saw of Mission was her determination and fear mixed in one face as Revan took out his lightsabers and Bastila stood aside, not wanting to get in the way as she said words to Revan I never would have expected.  
  
"I will leave you to the honors, Master."  
  
Master. Master! What a strange thing out of her mouth. Lord Revan and Bastila. Apprentice and Master.  
  
Just to think she had come on his ship 18 months ago with intentions to kill him! Now she was dipping her head in submission to him...not just that, she simply looked on impassively as his lightsaber left a gaping wound on Mission's shoulder.  
  
She really had fallen. She wasn't the council's little Jedi anymore. Her Battle Meditation would work for the Sith now, and Revan was her _master_.  
  
I ran up the beach, as far as I could. I was near the Rakata settlement when I froze. What about Canderous? Did they kill him too? But now is the time. I must alert the Rakatans...  
  
I ran through the doors and stumbled in front of The One.  
  
"Revan...Revan's killed everyone and reclaimed his title as Dark Lord!" I gasped, out of breath. I then realized that the Rakatans did not understand me. I could not tell them.  
  
I had picked up some, but it was useless.  
  
"_Lord Revan back. Kill friends_." I blurted out.  
  
"_Malak die. All well_."  
  
"Well!?" I slipped into Basic again.  
  
"_Yes_."  
  
"_Why_?"  
  
"_Malak die. All well when Malak dies_."  
  
I gave up. I simply collapsed on the ground and screeched out for water in Rakatan. My pants were already ripped and dirty, and I had to rip my sleeve off for a wound I had gotten when I was scrambling away from Revan.  
  
I heard a low rumbling sound. Like an engine. I looked up, using the last of my strength and saw the Ebon Hawk before I passed out.

* * *

I_ awoke in a cool place, with softness all around me. Opening my eyes, I was still half asleep. I saw Pearson and yelled, going up against the bedpost.  
  
"Kill me, Revan. You'll have plenty of fun doing it! But I won't die without a fight, even when your little apprentice is killing me with you. You...reclaimed your...title...bastard!"  
  
I slipped back into the sheets, realizing that it was just a dream. Had I just screamed out all of that?! We were on Dantooine, and we were going to find what was in the ruins this morning...  
  
"What the h—" Pearson started to say.  
  
"Yes. It's true." Bastila said softly. "You...you're Revan. When your ship was fired at, I healed you and kept you alive as we escaped. That is why we share our bond...I should have told you..."  
  
"What about 'apprentice' and 'reclaiming my title'?"  
  
"I had a...a dream. Bastila...fell to the dark side. And you reclaimed your title. She is your apprentice." I leaned up against the bedpost. "There's a temple to take away a field....that crashed the Ebon Hawk...but you fixed it. And there were Rakata there. They are the builders..."  
  
"Rakata? That stirs my memory. I guess Rev—I went there before." Person said.  
  
"Would you ever fall?"  
  
"Well...you sure do like being cruel. I wouldn't be surprised." Bastila said, getting up and walking out.  
  
"What's got her?" I wondered.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe she just didn't want me to know who I was...so soon."_

_

* * *

_"Carth! Hello? Carth!" I heard voices. My eyes snapped open and cold water was poured on me.  
  
Which one was the dream?!  
  
I was guessing that the cold water on my face was pretty real, so I decided that the Rakata weren't a dream. If I would have known...on Dantooine, even. I could have told him that I was serious, not to let Bastila ever cross paths with Malak...  
  
It would have been no use. No use at all. Wishing for the past to change is something I caught myself doing often. So many things could have been different. So many.  
  
I got up, my face littered with sand grains, blood running down my arm...my hair all disheveled. I was a mess.  
  
'If I had never joined the Republic Armed Forces...I would have died with...I would have died on Telos three and a half years ago...I would have been with Morgana. Happily dancing in Heaven...'  
  
I walked in a daze. They led me to a room, speaking words I hardly understood. Reality dawned on me when I came in front of a view screen with Admiral Dodonna.  
  
"Carth! Bastila said..."  
  
"Bastila's and advocate of the darkside now. She's not going to use her Battle Meditation for you. It's reserved for her and Revan..."  
  
"Revan? But she killed him more than a year ago!"  
  
"No, she captured him. Big difference. Why don't you contact her again?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
An admiral saying "sir" to me? I found that quite strange.  
  
I sat down in a chair, taking off the make-shift bandage I had put on my arm. It stuck to my wound. I ripped it off, yelling out and making new blood flow. I grabbed the first-aid kit in the room and put on proper bandages that wouldn't stick, along with some Kolto they had on hand.  
  
It was cold. Very nice feeling. I sighed as Admiral Dodonna came back up.  
  
"Bastila said her and Revan were going to go to the Star Forge to kill Malak. That's for the republic!"  
  
"No, It's so Revan can have his precious Title back."  
  
"Ah, okay. Really."  
  
Her face looked really pale. She was moving rigidly. Two of the main signs of mind control! Dammit.  
  
At least I wasn't the one dying. But I had to tell the...they were dead, too. All the Jedi on Dantooine were dead.  
  
Who was left? Revan and Malak. The Jedi Order was gone. Completely gone. The Republic would fall.  
  
I spotted a knife in the first-aid. I threw it across the room as soon as the first thought of suicide crept through me.  
  
Maybe I should contact Revan and join him. I had no one left to criticize me for being on the darkside! So screw it!  
  
I entered the hologram code for the Ebon Hawk. Revan appeared, smirking. Bastila walked up and crossed her arms.  
  
I got to my knees, not believing what I was doing, but I clasped my hands and dipped my head.  
  
"Revan. Lord...Revan." I cried out.  
  
"Hm. Come, you might be useful..."  
  
I looked up, enough to see the red button and pressed it. I was instantly on the floor of the Ebon Hawk, still bowing.  
  
"So..." Bastila looked over at Revan.  
  
"I say we just..." Revan started, and Bastila's expression changed.  
  
"Nah. The force is becoming stronger in him as we know him. We should give him a shot."  
  
_That is how I, Carth Onasi, became a Dark Jedi._


	2. Lord Revan's boringness

A/N: Hello. Don't own star wars. So yeah.  
  
Thanks to Anonymous-cat and Jackie Almasy for the reviews!  
  
_June 11  
  
Is there a point to this? I shouldn't have ever joined Revan. It's the same hell I've been through for only a week, and I'd rather...bah! I shouldn't think of that.  
  
I dwell on the hope that maybe I could turn Revan, or at least Bastila. But it's unlikely. I'm sure if Revan had tried to turn her, he would have succeeded.  
  
But it will be a fact obscure to me forever. Here I go wishing for the past again. Too often, I do that. I wonder what Master Vandar was thinking when he knew Bastila was using the Battle Meditation against him. He ended up dying, along with admiral Dodonna. She used to be a commander when I was an ensign.  
  
That was so long ago.

* * *

_The low rumbling of engines alerted me. I looked at the clock, still having 30 minutes before I had to meet with Revan. I sat there at my desk, remembering pieces of my past...

* * *

_"Hey, Pearson." I said, sitting down at the table in Davik's guest room. He looked slightly pensive. "What's wrong?" I asked him.  
  
"Bastila says...She says I'm force-sensitive," He propped his head on his elbow. "I don't know. And then there's getting off Taris...How are we going to pull that off?"  
  
"Well, if what she says is true, then maybe the Force will help us," I replied.  
  
"I wonder why I am strong in the Force..." Pearson pondered.

* * *

"Come closer, Carth. Come closer..." Saul croaked. I stood where I was for a moment, hesitating. I eventually walked over, and Saul beckoned me.  
  
He lifted his arm towards Pearson, but he could not see it. "You see him..." His head dropped onto the hard floor. "He's...Revan." A gurgling chuckle came from his mouth. "Just remember these words...when you see those who you thought were your friends..." Darkness. Saul was dead.  
  
I was in shock. I sharply turned around, looking at Pearson. Him? But...  
  
"Damn you, Saul!" I yelled, and my glare returned, but to Bastila. "You never told me?"  
  
"I'll explain later, Carth! Now, we need to get out of here before Malak arrives!" Pears—Revan, Mission, Bastila and me ran out...  
  
But we were intercepted by Darth Malak anyway. And then, Pearson jumped on the 'I know who I am' wagon. His reaction angered me even more. He smiled and triumphantly boasted that he could 'arrange' for Malak's death.  
  
"Your memories were wiped away and your life is a lie! I would rather die!"  
  
"That can be arranged," Revan said darkly.

* * *

"W-what happened inside that temple?" I muttered a question.  
  
"I fell to the darkside, Carth. That's what happened." And then Bastila stepped forth. I was more angered than I had ever been in my entire life.  
_

* * *

Well, you know the rest. Boring life as a servant to Sith Lord Darth Revan, cowering away even at his presence. It was an arduous life: fearing for your life, you know? I sighed, pulling the covers off of me. Fifteen minutes.  
  
I quickly threw on my robes, walking down the hallway. I couldn't help it...I slipped into thought again.

* * *

_"I have a bad feeling about this," I said. Revan was in his body-suit to go underwater on Manaan to get the final Star Map. I was alone with Revan; Canderous was slumped over in a corner fiddling with his repeating blaster in the other room.  
  
"You know what," Revan started, "You seem to have a certain...perceptiveness." He continued.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"Well, Jedi usually have that kind of sense, but I don't know." A large firaxa swam right near the window. "I better get out there."  
_

* * *

I came back to the real world, outside the bridge of the Leviathan. Revan had taken it as his own ship after Malak was killed. I opened the door, sauntering in and getting on my knees. "My Lord, I am here."  
  
Revan turned, full robe and mask on. He reached up and took his mask off. "Yes. I would like to promote you to...Commander."  
  
"Really?" I looked up at Revan. Oopsy, I slipped out of Soldier-with- something-up-his-ass dialect. I had already been a damn commander. I guess I had to work my way up in the Sith fleet like I did in the republic fleet.  
  
Revan grabbed his mask. I was sure he'd put it back on after I left. The only time he took it off was when he was sleeping (I think) and when either Bastila, Canderous, or me met with him.  
  
"Yeah, really. Dismissed." I got up from my knees. "Go to Bastila for training."  
  
I bowed slightly before turning around and walking out of the door.  
  
I walked down more hallways, entering a room where Bastila was already swinging her lightsaber for practice. I swiped mine out, igniting it.  
  
She was alerted to my presence and waved her hand. I walked over, and we began to spar. I had gotten better over the week that I had been another one of Revan's underlings, and I was able to block most of her blows.  
  
I boasted a foot-long scar on my back from the first day. That hurt. Bad. Bastila called it sparring, but it was more like: If you can survive, then you're good.  
  
I wasn't paying attention, and I ducked at the last minute. I now had a buzz cut on one spot at the top of my head. Nice. I swung my saber around, almost singing her hair. Ah, well.  
  
Someday, I will succeed in cutting those little pigtails. That snob. Karma came back and hit me, literally. Bastila landed yet another cut on me. I grasped my thigh. Ouch.  
  
"You seem to be distracted today, apprentice," she commented coldly.  
  
Coldly. As always, even on the Lightside. I snickered a bit.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" It was more a demand, not a question.  
  
"I just...Things are so different from what I thought they would be," I replied.  
  
"Oh. So you wanted Revan dead," She glared at me. "He wouldn't like to hear that."  
  
"No, it's not that." I said. "I guess I could say I'm slightly...glad?"  
  
"Of what?" She started getting impatient.  
  
"I mean...no. I...I'm more guilty," I looked at her.  
  
"Onasi, don't look at me like that. You have nothing to be guilty about. Guilt...guilt isn't on a Sith's schedule." She walked over to a poster on the wall:  
  
Peace is a lie...  
  
I've seen it too many times before. I try to be as Lightside as I can before I rouse suspicion. I guess I could say I'm more like a Jolee-type. Shadow Jedi, I've heard. Fallen Jedi. Fallen is more like...in between shadow and dark.  
  
But, they say in the Force, there is no in-between. I guess I'm dark, no matter what. I willfully joined the Sith. I laugh. Darth Carth. I heard they use the last name...but Revan's first name is Revan...So I suppose it's what sounds okay. Darth Onasi.  
  
Aww, quit dreaming. You aren't Revan's apprentice, Bastila is. You're his apprentice...once-removed. Or something.  
  
Did I think that? Dreaming about...? Bastila turned towards me. She beckoned me over. The most salient change about her after her fall was her eyes. They seemed to go from light blue to black, or dark purple. It was strange.  
  
Her skin, hair...everything else was the same. God knows what I look like, with a portion of my hair cut off.  
  
I walked over, gesturing towards my hair. "Is there a way to fix this?" She just chuckled and rubbed the bald-ish spot.  
  
"A wig. Or you can go Darth Malak and shave it all."  
  
"I don't want to look like Malak!" I protested.  
  
"Un-loyal bastard. Revan carried his karma back to him." She smirked.  
  
Well, I had other reasons...but hers were just as well. She sat down, patting across from her. Meditation time. Whew, my one moment of peace.  
  
Well, I was supposed to be thinking about things that anger me, so I could use them later, but I thought about peaceful things. If we had a force- bond, she'd sense it. But she doesn't.  
  
So hah! I could be a Lightsider and get away with it.  
  
Wow, was it really to the point where I had to get away with being a good person? I must really be going crazy. Or maybe I'm just mad. Wait. Same thing. Yep, that proves it.  
  
Bum-oley. Biscuits. Shenanigans. Um...weird words. Wow. I was focusing on strange words for my meditation! Quite amazing. I almost have tears running down my cheeks. Oh, boy. Now I'm crying.  
  
Back to the business at hand. Oh, I see Paris, I see France. Don't ask. A loud explosion rocked the ship. I opened my eyes, and threw a glance at Bastila. She was still meditating.  
  
Was Revan okay?  
  
I got up. "I'm going to see if Lord Revan's okay."  
  
"You imbecile. Of course he is!" She snapped at me. She was still meditating. Nothing could distract her. That's why she slept like a log, too. Man, getting her up on Kasyyyk was boring. She mumbled something about big trees and Wookiees, along with several obscenities.  
  
I don't think she likes Wookiees very much. She's more likely to throw a repugnant look at them and walk away.  
  
I still walked through the door towards the bridge. I was not looking forward to Jedi-bashing. I sighed, power-walking down the hall. 


	3. What Are My Intentions

A/N: Chapter 3. Anyone is welcome to send in suggestions and the like. I don't own Star Wars. Lucas does...lil' Georgey.  
  
Thanks to the following for your reviews!  
  
Anonymous-Cat Jackie Almasy

**Chapter 3: Carth Onasi**  
NOTE: This chapter is shorter than others, mostly because of a sort of "nice place to stop".  
  
_June 12_  
_Yesterday was interesting. A blast went off from nowhere during my meditation with Bastila, and I went to check it out...  
  
It ends up that some young Sith was messing around with the controls. Revan wasn't too happy. We'll leave it at that. He was trying to calibrate the weaponry for the future siege of Coruscant, but instead he crossed some wires and caused a malfunction in the fleet cloaking device.  
  
Now, Revan has to "hire" someone to fix it, for our surprise attack. The plan, I heard, was to have about ten ships un-cloaked, and the Republic wound send a small force to attack. Our cloaked ships would surround, uncloak, and decimate the entire group. Then they would cloak again, and the republic would send more groups.  
  
We would bring down the number of un-cloaked ships to appear that we had losses, and that way the Republic would be drawn into attacking us in the belief that we took losses.  
  
Revan always was a tactician, why should he stop now?  
_

I signed off, tossing the data pad into the drawer under my bed. It was almost two in the morning, Korriban time. We would take a small ship to land. Revan suggested that I receive basic training under the new master. I believe his name was...Adrenas.  
  
Revan had killed Uthar and Yuthura both, and had beaten submission into the rest of the students. He hadn't revealed his true identity, but instead had assumed the role of master, and appointed Adrenas for the task, leaving.  
  
After Korriban, we had the coordinates for the Star Forge. We traveled to the Rakata home world, and Revan killed the elders. I lounged around the ship when he went to the temple, Jolee and Juhani announcing that they were going with him. To their deaths.  
  
I could have mentioned that Revan could handle himself. I could have, would have, and should have. More wishes on my part. _Too often_, I tell myself.  
  
I lay down on my bed, falling asleep in my clothes.  
  
I woke up with a start, sitting up. Walking across the room, I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Sith do have some hygiene habits, if you didn't know. But I don't like to think of myself as a Sith. It's strange, but true. I walked back out, drawing out my chair and plopping in it.  
  
I got up from my chair, sitting on my bed. A knock came from my door, and I permitted them entrance. Bastila walked in. She was in the inner tunic of her robes, the outer part in her hands. She was putting them on.  
  
"What is it?" I asked warily.  
  
"Revan. Now." She walked out, leaving my door open. Not bothering to get my kneepads and boots on (not to mention my jacket), I went out in a white shirt and baggy pants.  
  
I followed her down the corridors of the Leviathan, and she turned, sliding in a small card to open the doors to the bridge. I remembered so long ago when we had to go into that same room the back way. I had killed Saul.  
  
What did come after? Now I knew. Nothing. Nothing meaningful, at least. What if Revan had made the right choice? I would probably be loafing around in an apartment on Telos, laughing with my son.  
  
But, Revan never chose the right thing to do. He killed my son, and for that...I swear, I must turn him to the Lightside. Not kill him. The last time I killed for revenge, it just left a big hole. No peace.  
  
Sometimes the Sith are right. There is no such thing as peace. There never was. Perhaps with other people, but never for me.  
  
Bastila and I kneeled side by side in front of Revan.  
  
"What is it, master?" Bastila said, focusing on the floor.  
  
"I have heard rumors that Carth intends to...change your loyalty, correct?"  
  
"I have no knowledge of this, master," She replied.  
  
"Then, Onasi. What is your intention?" Revan took a step towards me. He seemed _quite _angry right now.  
  
"I had no intentions of _any_ kind, my lord," I stuttered.  
  
"What of your data pad?" He held it up. It looked different, however. "I extracted one of your recent entries, and I must wonder why I didn't kill you in the first place, Onasi."  
  
"My Lord—"  
  
"I think Malak's punishment would be fitting," Revan turned around.  
  
"Malak's...punishment?" I shuddered as Revan walked swiftly over, drawing his lightsaber. "What do you intend to do, Lord?"  
  
"You'll see. Apprentices, you may rise." Bastila and I Both stood up, and then she walked away from me to the side of the room. Revan took more steps towards me. This had to be the longest moment of my life.


	4. What are Her intentions

A/N: Hello again. Here's chapter 4. What is Revan planning to do?  
  
Still, Thanks to Jackie Almasy and Anonymous-cat for the Reviews! Sorry about the confusion at the start, but it's an AU. :D  
  
Chapter Four (Note: This chapter doesn't start with a Journal entry.)  
  
_Bastila got up, moving to the side. Revan stood there, lit lightsaber in hand. He was definitely pondering something. Bastila stood obediently, her hands clasped and her eyes fixed on Revan.  
  
"Would you like to see what happened to Malak when he questioned me and my ability? Do you want to know what happened when he accused me of being a traitor?"  
  
The Sith had somehow restored his memory with some sort of machine, but I wasn't sure of the details.  
  
"I would rather not, my Lord. But I see that you intend to do something," I mumbled.  
  
He took another step towards me, extending his hand. The rough leather of his glove felt like sandpaper on my unshaven chin. He wobbled my jaw back and forth, letting go.  
  
"Say goodbye, Onasi," Revan lifted his lightsaber in the air, and I might have passed out after it started going towards my face.  
_

* * *

I opened my eyes, out of breath. That memory came back to me almost every night. The mechanical wheezing of my implanted jaw disgusted me, and I threw the covers off of me.  
  
I walked to the sink, soaking my hands. I made sure not to get any water on my new chin, as it would malfunction and give me enough shock to collapse my lungs. It wasn't pretty.  
  
At least I had hair, unlike Malak. The Jedi always say that "crude matter" doesn't define who you are. I'm nothing like Malak. At least, I hope not.  
  
I opened up my closet. Hm, should I wear gray and black, or black and gray? The Sith uniforms were so bland.  
  
I threw one on, going out of my quarters towards the bridge. Revan wanted to see me. Nothing new. Ever since my punishment a week ago, Revan has been less calm, and tense around me. Bastila stopped training me.  
  
_Not that I'm not allowed to use the Force when they aren't looking..._  
  
The doors were already open, and I heard gurgling, and then a clunk. Whoops, he didn't follow orders. Revan stood, looking out. Coruscant was a small yellow and black planet still hundreds of miles away. The ship was currently about two days from Coruscant...  
  
Part of me wanted to stop them from attacking Coruscant, but another part loved it. It was probably from being around Revan and Bastila so much.  
  
"My Lord," I simply said. Revan acknowledged me and turned.  
  
"Admiral, I would like it if you lead a ground assault on Coruscant," He took a quick glance at the small planet. "I want you to lead several hundred troops in civilian clothes and attack the planetary communications. You will then regress into bomb shelters, and signal us to attack."  
  
It wasn't any more complex than anything I had done before. Hopefully it was as easy as it sounded. I bowed quickly, and Revan waved his hand, turning around.  
  
I was walking down the hall, when someone grabbed me. I fell over into a dark closet, and a familiar voice hushed me.  
  
"Bastila?" I questioned.  
  
"Shut up, _Onasi_," She said, "I was wondering if you could help me with something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to..._change_ things around here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could somehow put something in Revan's food or something," She whispered sharply.  
  
"You mean, tell HK-47 to poison him?" I asked. HK-47 was the food- preparation droid, working with Zalbaar. The Wookiee had become a slave once Revan had killed Malak. "How would I do that?"  
  
"Put this—" She handed me a small capsule, "—in Revan's drink, and tell HK to make him a glass. Bring it to Revan, he'll be surprised at your kindness."  
  
"On one condition, Bastila."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Turn to the Lightside."  
  
"Fine, I will," I could tell she was lying. She wanted the title of Dark Lord more than anything, except for...her _mother_, I believe.  
  
I took the a different route. "Turn to the Lightside, and I'll put Helena on the best medical care the Republic can offer. _I swear it_."  
  
She growled, "You are simply looking out for yourself. When we attack Coruscant, the '_best medical care the republic can offer_' will be gone. Obliterated." I sensed confusion.  
  
"If you turn to the Lightside, I can poison him. You can get rid of Revan, cancel the attack, and I'll keep Helena around long enough for another talk, got it?" I was about to walk out of the closet, but she grabbed my arm again.  
  
"Can you keep her around for more than one talk?" she pleaded.  
  
I looked back at her. "Yes." I turned towards her. "She'll stay around until you have to go with her."  
  
Were those..._tears_ running down her cheeks? 


	5. Encounter

_A/N: Yes, I know it's strange that Carth has Force powers, but come on, this is alternate Universe, people!  
  
Thank you very much to X-Box Master for the review. Also, I would like to give thanks to Jackie Almasy and Anonymous-cat!_  
  
**Chapter 5**  
  
June 20

_It seems quieter around here. Bastila doesn't bother me as much anymore...but she comes around occasionally. Her appearance seems to be better since Yesterday.  
  
She is tenser around Revan, but overall I think she's not as dark.  
  
How the hell am I supposed to get Helena Shan on the best medical care? Not that I have the money. And how am I supposed to spike Revan's drink?  
  
As of this morning, we are about 18 hours from Coruscant. We will have to stop when we are three hours away and do the cloaking plan. That will give Revan the time to fall Ill, and then Bastila will usurp him, cancel the attack, and I have to find Helena Shan (she's still on Coruscant, as far as I believe)...  
  
Quite a daunting task, but now I have to spike Revan's Twi'leki grape drink. His favorite.  
_

* * *

I encrypted the entry with a code Mission had taught to me. I forget the name. That way, Revan couldn't get into it again. _If these implant jaws give you more IQ, Malak must have not been very bright to begin with.  
_  
I got up quickly, grabbing the capsule of poison and putting it into my pocket. Just before I was about to leave, I decided to grab my lightsaber (which I had so-cleverly stole back from Revan, along with another one). I sneaked down the hall (well, not _sneaking_, really), making sure I didn't look suspicious. Why is it that I am always paranoid when I'm on a crucial 'mission'?  
  
I opened the cantina door. It was a very luxurious cantina, with red and black painted everywhere and large cushions on all the stools. I walked up to the bar, seeing the Rodian drying some dishes. There were also some exhausted, off-duty Sith sitting, most chatting.  
  
"_Hey, uh...Marty. Could I get a Purple Fizz_?" I tried to mix in some of his own language, and I think he just managed to understand me.  
  
[Right-o.] He muttered, grabbing a large glass. [For My Lord, I presume. I shall make it with extra care.] Like I understood him, but...I didn't really _need_ to.  
  
Soon, I turned to the noise of a clang on the bar top, and a glass filled with a strange liquid stood there.  
  
[20 credits. You know it's the best I make.] He veiled it in a threatening tone, so I took the hint and slapped down the money, walking out quickly. I held the cup, looking around.  
  
I opened the door to a conveniently-located closet (once again), fumbling around in my pocket. I grabbed the small capsule, twisting the cap off and depositing the powder into the drink. It fizzed violently, soon settling down.  
  
I got out of the closet to find that the drink's color was slightly off. Revan would not notice. I looked behind me to see a dark Jedi, and she walked cockily. She had her hood up and part of her face covered.  
  
She must be of great importance. _Or at least, she thinks so_.

"You, come here." I heard her whisper when I caught her eye.  
  
"Bastila?" I questioned. She laughed a little.  
  
"My name is Bengala Yond," she introduced, "...and I'd like to know yours."  
  
"Uh...why do you ask?" He had been self-taught over the past half-month to be wary of people he didn't know, especially if they were a Sith.  
  
"I heard of your little..._plan_," She said vaguely. "Bastila had promised me a place at her side as apprentice when she becomes Dark Lord. But, I have seen that you have bribed her into resigning."  
  
"Yes? And what do you—"  
  
"You will die for your foolishness, traitor." She took out two lightsabers, igniting them. I simply stood still; and I was ready to whip out my own double-blade at a moment's notice.  
  
I set the glass of purple fizz down. She thought I was some regular Soldier, hand-picked by Revan...

She took a step towards me.  
  
"What do you see when you look at me?" Carth asked. The Dark Jedi stopped in her tracks, still vigilant.  
  
"Is this some sort of trick?" She asked, her eyes narrowing. So much like Bastila's when she was angry. This gave me the chance I needed to whip out my lightsaber, ignite it, and meet her own.  
  
"Were you expecting that?" I asked playfully. I had no intention of killing her.  
  
"Just because you are Bastila's Kath Hound does not mean you get to show off, _scum_!" She extended her hand, but I slid a few inches. It was just a simple Force push. I had become resistant to them a long time ago...  
  
"I'm not showing off. I was trying to make a nice first impression on a pretty woman such as you."  
  
She struck out and jumped into the fray, taking the offensive. I blocked her blows very precisely. She backed off, holding her lightsaber and glaring at me.  
  
"You have some nerve to be hitting on someone who's about to put you in a Malak-like state..."  
  
"Ah, sorry. Revan beat you to it. Like the Jaw?" I caressed the metal and struck a fancy pose, and she lunged towards me. My reaction was a bit late, almost scoring me a burned thigh.  
  
I whirled my lightsaber around to meet hers once again, sending down sparks of plasma. We were caught in a stalemate, and then she took the opportunity to get me in the arm with her other saber.  
  
_Ah, I forgot how much that burned..._I ducked under another impending blow, striking her shin. She staggered like someone who's been shot in the leg, but remained standing.  
  
"I don't want to kill you. It would be a waste of a potential night out," I commented smugly, and she grinned evilly.  
  
_Here we go, yet again..._


	6. Change of Plan

AN: So, Long time no see, eh? Here's Chapter 6. Ya'll looking forward to it...here it is. Don't own Star Wars, never will. Unless by some lucky chance the stocks for LucasFilms fall way down and I can buy them all, and then I can own the company...Just as they are rising up again... I'm Kidding, you know that, right?

Thanks to all for the Reviews.

Yes, I am on the Bioware Forums under the alias RevanPearson.

CHAPTER 6

"Where did you get such a _fascinating _boldness?" She chuckled.

"Well, I kinda had a wife..."

"How can you 'kinda' have a wife?" her eyebrows fell into a frown.

"We didn't marry until Dustil was five or so..." I rambled on.

"Dustil? Isn't that the kid who was going to be Malak's apprenticed, but then he got severely injured on Korriban? I heard he picked a fight with a student there and he almost died."

"No, Revan killed him without mercy." I corrected. Obviously it had been passed along as a rumor among the Sith.

"No..." She went on. "I thought he survived."

"I really, really have to go," I quickly said, and I tucked my lightsaber in and headed towards the bridge. The doors opened to me, and Revan was watching Coruscant draw nearer. The last report said we had 15 hours.

"My Lord Revan," I kneeled. I then realized I had forgotten the drink. I kept my gaze on the ground.

"Why do you disturb me?" Revan demanded, not bothering to even turn around. He obviously was irritated.

"I am sorry, My Lord, but I just wanted to see how you were doing."

I scurried out, and went back to the place where my poison drink was. Both the woman and the drink were gone. What if she herself drank it? _No! It was meant for Revan!_

_I used all of the poison, too. Damn!_

I sensed Bastila through the Force, and followed the hallways until I came to her quarters. I knocked, and she quickly permitted entrance.

"What is it?" She groggily questioned from her bed.

"Sorry for disturbing your nap, but something has gone wrong." I stammered.

"What? Did Revan notice the poison?" She demanded.

"No, no...I set the drink down, and now I can't—" I began.

"_You imbecile_! My mother is on Coruscant!" She growled. "How am I to usurp Revan, now?"

"We can try to convince Revan..." I stuttered weakly.

"Such a ploy would never work!" She jumped up from her bed and out her hand over her forehead. A thoughtful expression took over her features.

"Then, what do we do?" I asked stupidly.

"If I start again...then maybe together...Revan can't do it...I'll just brush him up..." She looked up towards me with a smile. The kind I hadn't seen since the Leviathan after Revan cracked an absurd joke.

"You aren't being very clear, Bastila."

"Now, we have about 14 hours until the attack on Coruscant begins," she explained, "and I think in a timeframe of about 5 or 6 hours I could brush you up on your dark Jedi skills. We can then go against Revan at once. He'll be overwhelmed!"

"Doesn't it go against the ancient Sith traditions of one master and one pupil?" I catechized.

"Ancient Sith traditions do not matter to me, Carth."

_There's another first, she actually called me by name!_

"I thought you were the super-loyal apprentice..." I said in a haze.

"Not when that bastard's going to _kill_ my mother, I'm not." She finished with resolution, grasping my arm and dragging me out. "Training room, here we come."


End file.
